Jim Evans (Earth-616)
The Scorpion robbed a stagecoach and was opposed by the Rawhide Kid. The Kid tackled the Scorpion but was then punched away and hit with a paralysis pellet. The Scorpion was then able to finish the robbery and escape unimpeded. When the Rawhide Kid was able to move again, however, he learned that the Scorpion had only been around for about four months, the same amount of time that Jim Evans had lived in Dustville, thus the Kid deduced the Scorpion's identity. The Kid followed Evans to an abandoned mine, watched him change into the Scorpion, and confronted him. This time when they fought, Rawhide was able to dodge the pellet and grab him. When the Scorpion fired again, the Kid twisted his wrist so he hit himself with his paralysis pellet. The Kid then returned with the Scorpion to Dustville and turned him over to the sheriff. After six months in jail, Evans managed to escape by mixing up a small amount of his paralytic in the prison workshop. He used it on a guard, grabbed his keys and escaped. He took on a new alias of the Sting-Ray and committed a wave of crimes across the Old West until he came to Bison Bend, which he decided to use as his home base. The Sting-Ray then robbed the people present at the square dance in Bison Bend, paralyzing both Clay Riley and sheriff Ben Brooks in the process. The Phantom Rider set out after him, but was wanted himself by the sheriff's office and and had to escape from a posse who set out after him. Next, the Sting-Ray kidnapped the sheriff's sister, Natalie Brooks, hoping to hold her hostage until he got the power he sought. However, he was followed by the Phantom Rider, who attacked him. The Phantom Rider eventually knocked out Sting-Ray but was forced to flee again once the sheriff and his men arrived. It is unknown if Sting-Ray was recaptured at this point, or if he was able to flee during the commotion. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Sting-Ray was a fine hand-to-hand combatant, able to hold his own against the likes of the Rawhide Kid and Phantom Rider, and had an extensive knowledge of drugs and medicines of the era. Jim was also a very quick draw with a pistol, though his aim was somewhat lacking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As both the Scorpion and Sting-Ray, Evans used a gun which fired plastic capsules containing a quick-acting paralytic. The capsule melted almost instantly, and the drug took effect as soon as a victim was struck by a capsule. Thus Evans could immobilize a victim by striking them anywhere on their body with a pellet. The paralysis affected only muscles of voluntary control, and it lasted exactly twenty minutes, after which it rapidly dissolved. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Sting-Ray at Marvel Appendix }} Category:Western Characters